bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jūshirō Ukitake
"Friendship that embraces all." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. The now-deceased Kaien Shiba once served as his lieutenant. Appearance Ukitake, suffers from tuberculosis, which is the cause of his white hair, sickly appearance, and a considerable hunger, and as such could not regularly perform his captain duties. At first his lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, performed them, following his death these were performed by his 3rd Seat officers, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki. He often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. Personality His favorite food is ohagi, and in his free time, he feeds the carps in the lake of Ugendō's garden, and also trims the bonsai there, despite lacking the artistic sense necessary for the latter. He also writes a novel series titled , in which the lead character, Sōgyō, is fighting to save villagers from evil. Sōgyō's catch phrase is "I will reject them!" and it is immensely popular among children in Seireitei. Ukitake is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by many other members of Soul Society, who seek favours or advice from the Captain. Due to his high moral code, Ukitake will never let any harm go to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them. Ukitake will never give up if he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right. He has a keen sense in judging people and knows when they are lonely, despite the fact that he will not comment on this. He observes that before meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Rukia often had trouble opening up about certain things and was very lonely as a result. But he views a difference in her when she spends time training with Orihime. In various Bleach omake chapters, Jūshirō is fond of giving people strange or unwanted gifts for no apparent reason, particularly Tōshirō Hitsugaya for their similar sounding names and hair color. Due to his long-standing with the Gotei 13, Jūshirō is one of the most proficient combatants in soul society and always maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Kyoraku. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. History Jūshirō is the eldest son from the low-class aristocratic Ukitake family. He has five brothers and two sisters, whom he essentially supports by himself. He, along with Shunsui Kyōraku, was one of the first graduates of Captain Yamamoto's academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto. He and Kyōraku are the oldest captains amongst the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. 110 years ago he tries to persuade a then reluctant Kaien Shiba into becoming his lieutenant. The two converse about the current happenings in Soul Society, including a young Gin Ichimaru who happens to be a child prodigy surpassing the previous record set by Kaien himself. Kaien shrugs off any attempt Jushiro makes at him being any type of prodigy. While visiting the Shiba residence, Jushiro is shown to be quite popular with the servants, with Kaien noting that Jushiro was still very charming and that he had a smile that made his servants blush. Jushiro dismisses the compliment as he tries to remain humble about his notable quality. Later, Jushiro is seen to be seemingly stunned at Kyōraku sending Lisa to investigate the disappearance of the 9th Division Captain and Vice-Captain. Jūshirō, due to his illness, rarely was able to fulfill his role as captain on a regular basis, instead having Kaien fill the role under his guidance. possessed Kaien Shiba.]] When a Hollow possessed Kaien's wife, Miyako Shiba, Jūshirō and Kaien prevented the possessed Miyako from killing Rukia Kuchiki, and then chased her into the forest. The Hollow discards her body before they catch up, and Kaien proceeded to battle the Hollow alone. Jūshirō stopped Rukia from assisting, explaining that Kaien was fighting for his honor. The Hollow's abilities ultimately allow it to possess Kaien, and Jūshirō began to fight it, although his illness got in the way and allowed the Hollow to attack Rukia. But at that moment, to both Jūshirō and Rukia's horror, Kaien took control and impaled himself upon Rukia's sword, thanking the captain for understanding the value of his honor and that of his wife's. The 13th Division has never been the same following Kaien's death, being without its well-loved lieutenant and Jūshirō having to rely on Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, which usually ends in disaster. In the manga, Miyako (whose face was never shown) died along with the rest of her team and her dead body was returned to the thirteenth squad's headquarters; instead of following her possessed body, Kaien, Jūshirō and Rukia found the Hollow who killed her by traveling to the place that Miyako was scouting. Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc Ukitake is first seen in a flashback of Rukia's, although only half his face is seen, while Ichigo battles Grand Fisher during the anniversary of his mother's death. It is our first glimpse of him as Rukia's commanding officer and it is clear, that although at this stage we are unfamiliar with the workings of Soul Society, he is some sort of mentor to Rukia Kuchiki. Soul Society arc about to engage a battle with Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.]] He is first physically seen when he discovers Aizen's apparent death and then visiting the Shrine of Pertinence, where he stops Byakuya Kuchiki from killing Ganju Shiba, and prevents Ganju and Hanatarō Yamada from getting killed for their crimes by locking them up. After hearing of the execution date being moved up, Ukitake tries to convince Byakuya to do something, but the noble seemed uncaring that his sister is dying sooner rather than later. Ukitake decides to help save Rukia and tries to request a hearing with Central 46 (off screen) but upon being turned down, sets out to help using other means. His new plan sets around unsealing the Shihōin Shield, an artifact belonging to the Shihōin clan that is in his possession for unexplained reasons. Using this device, he arrives at the execution site, almost too late and destroys the Sōkyoku along with Shunsui Kyōraku. The two are then pursued by Yamamoto and are forced into battling him for a small amount of time although they are very reluctant to do so. While Aizen is captured, he seems genuinely put out that the former Captain has become 'this corrupt' and voices his opinion on the matter while Aizen is escaping with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. As a thanks for helping save Rukia, Ukitake later gives Ichigo a badge that permits him to legally hunt Hollows in his hometown and allows him to transform into his Shinigami state at will. Bount arc Ukitake appears in the Bount invasion of the anime during which time both he, Shunsui Kyōraku and Hitsugaya look for information on the Bounts while in the laboratory. He also helps announce the news to the other high ranking officers about the missing information who probably wouldn't have come in if they knew it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi who had ordered the meeting. He seems about to act when Rukia comes under attack in her weakened stated however, Byakuya acts swiftly enough to save her. While Ichigo is battling Jin Kariya, Ukitake is assigned to assist in destroying the remaining Jōkaishō with the help of Ran'Tao while the battle is overwatched by others. Arrancar arc He later makes a reappearance alongside Shūhei Hisagi, discussing Rukia's friendship with Orihime and Shūhei's new job as his division's temporary leader. This again shows how even lower ranked members of divisions other than his own seem able to approach him for advice and such due to his compassionate and honourable nature. New Captain Amagai Arc and Shūsuke Amagai getting acquainted and having drinks.]] Ukitake is present at the meeting where Shūsuke Amagai is introduced as the new Captain of the 3rd Division. During the arc, he can be seen welcoming the new Captain along with Shunsui, taking him for a drink and being mildly surprised by how little tolerance the new Captain has of Sake. He and Shunsui are also shown discussing how Ichigo seems to be followed by trouble a lot of the time. It is here we see that Ukitake is uneasy over the current state of affairs where noble families in Soul Society are concerned. With the culmination of events in the arc, he is seen storming the Kasumiōji household with Shunsui where they shut down the experiments concerning the Bakkōtō and later discussing events with other captains before being informed of Shūsuke Amagai's deception and going to the sight where he intended to kill Yamamoto. Fake Karakura Town arc 's sword strikes.]] He then appears during the Arrancar battle. He is shocked by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai's initial, swift actions, wondering if such harshness was necessary. When the pillars are successfully defended it appears he is ready to fight Lilinette and Stark alongside Kyōraku. He appears surprised by Stark's request to "pretend to fight" and at first, thought Shunsui was going to comply due to his amusement and usual laid back attitude. This shows that even he is shocked by Shunsui despite them being friends for centuries. Ukitake then takes to meditating atop one of the fake buildings of the fake town, where he is being questioned by Lilinette on why he isn't fighting as well. Ukitake tells her two on one wouldn't be fair, Lilinette tells him that it doesn't matter and Stark is strong and Kyoraku is as good as dead. Ukitake with a smile assures her that Kyoraku is strong too and that her concern is appreciated and he'll pray that his friend wins. Ukitake then tells her as she is just a child she has no place in the battle, which enrages Lilinette to the point that she screams at him and says Arrancar don't have ages. Ukitake explains regardless, he can't fight since she looks like a little girl to him. He further tells her if she tries to fight him he will force her to leave and that she should "go home and play with a ball." Lilinette feels Ukitake is patronizing her and proceeds to pull her zanpakuto out of its resting place, which is one of the horns on her helmet like mask. She then tells him she will fight him. Ukitake appears somewhat annoyed at this. Ukitake is then seen blocking Lilinette's attacks with his Zanpakutō, while looking fairly unamused at her futile attempts. She then blasts him with a Cero, which has no effect on him. He then comments on how he has seen many Cero blasts in his time and hers is immature at best and not even on par with a Menos. He then tells her to just go home as he doesn't wish to fight her any longer. Powers and Abilities Despite his illness, Ukitake is one of the strongest captains in history. General Yamamoto mentioned that Ukitake and Shunsui have power surpassing previous and current generations of captains. But due to his illness, as shown when dealing with the possessed Kaien, he cannot continue to fight for long due to his condition, which renders him helpless during an attack of his illness. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Ukitake is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of the Soul Society, as demonstrated from his ability to hold his own against Yamamoto. Flash Steps Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and General Yamamoto when being chased through Soul Society. Vast Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest and oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, it is safe to assume that Ukitake has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure of General Yamamoto as most people would be in the situation. Enhanced Durability: Despite his illness, Ukitake has shown himself able to hold his ground in battle. He was able to remain relatively unscathed despite taking devastating attacks from General Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power. He has also shown to might to effortlessly block Lilinette's Cero with his bare hand, even though he himself admits it was not even of Menos-level power. Kidō Master: As a captain, Ukitake is presumed to have a above-average knowledge of kido, as displayed when he assists in the re-sealing of the Jokaisho in the Bount Saga, and easily created a small shield on his arm, when Lilinete attacked him Zanpakutō : Ukitake's Zanpakutō ressembles an average katana with a rectangular hand-guard and dark red handle. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades. As the blades peel apart, the large rope-like chain at the base of the blade lengthens and the silver metal squares attached the chain begin to fall until all 5 present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the crossguard is no longer present. About 25 cm from where the cross guard used to be, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade. With the edge of the blade facing inward instead of outward, the blade looks very artistic and rather difficult to handle, only further proving just how skilled a swordsman Ukitake must be to have mastered such a uniquely designed weapon.Bleach manga; chapter 156, page 12 :Shikai Special Ability: In the Bleach games "Bleach: Shattered Blade", "Bleach: The Blade of Fate", "Bleach:Dark Souls", "Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd" and "Bleach: Heat The Soul 4", Ukitake's Zanpakutō attacks using water and electricity. It can be assumed that it will have similar abilities in the anime and manga as well. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Quotes (To Shuhei Hisagi)"Even though they live in different worlds, friendship is a fine thing." Trivia *In the Bleach game "Bleach: Dark Souls", Ukitake is able to perform a special move together with Shunsui Kyoraku, when they are in a team. The attack is called Daifuhabanrai. It combines a hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyoraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male